Stop and Stare
by Neverstop13
Summary: Grover reflects on the battle that's going on at Camp Half-Blood. The Romans and Greeks finally fight together to distinguish Gaea's army. Set in House of Hades. My first story! Please read! Rated T for minor cussing and battle. Fluff from Percabeth, Jasper and more.
1. Grover Underwood

Stop and Stare:

Grover Underwood stood on top of a large rock. He wasn't sure why he was up there, but after several minutes of gathering up his courage, he finally pushed away his fear of heights and after many falls, he found himself looking over his beloved Camp Half-Blood.

His favorite place on Earth and skies and mountains and in the Underworlds was in its ruins.

Some of the cabins were up in flames and Gaea's game pieces were either lying on the ground, dead, or they were about to fly up into golden dust. The monsters were hacking away at his friends—the few who were still alive from the disastrous fight. The others were either hiding in fear with their friends, or injured, getting their wounds fixed in the infirmary from the Apollo demigods, or they were dead.

His nostrils flared, tears beginning to burn at his eyes.

His sanctuary was dying.

This was worse than when Kronos was trying to bring reign over Manhattan.

None of the seven were here yet. They promised they would, but right now, they're at the Doors of Death, trying to stop the monsters from coming back, to stop Gaea's army from breaking through again.

The gold dust was starting to arise, forming something even worse than before.

He couldn't really do anything now that almost all hope was lost.

His best friends—companions—were gone. Dead at their own home, injured and even though they could barely get up, they had to get back out there to defend their family.

No—he took that back. They didn't have to drag themselves back out, they did it willingly. Knowing that even though the risk of their deaths was higher than any other, they still fought.

Then, his two best friends ever were in Tartarus. A deep, dark pit that sucked them in.

_"As long as they were together," _Nico had told him in the Iris message.

Nico, the little boy who had just wanted revenge for his sister, had seen it all. He had been into Tartarus himself even; almost dying. He came back out only to have been captured by dimwitted giants. Stuck in a jar with only one of his stepmother's fruits. He was practically dead; Hazel had told Grover after Nico passed out, due to lack of sleep. He was there, trying to hold up Percy and Annabeth. He knew that there wouldn't be hope without them.

Now, Nico was just a pile of frail bones. Annabeth and Percy were probably dead, or severely injured; probably on the verge of going insane.

And there was nothing Grover could do about it.

That just left the others of the prophecy alone. The seven were lost; broken apart.

But they had hope.

Camp Half-Blood did not.

The Romans marched in, ready to attack. The Greeks weren't ready. With their instincts, the gathered as many weapons they possibly could and stood their ground. They might be practical jokers compared to the strict and wise Romans, but they didn't recognize as many tricks as the Greeks could.

After many had been lost from that fight, suddenly, the opening from the Labyrinth had opened, creating a blinding light.

Monsters rose from the ground.

Demons spewed from the entrance.

All of their slimy poison dripping from their fangs. Their claws ready to strike. Their tails swishing, making a hard, swiping contact with any camper behind them. Their glare enough to turn someone to stone.

Reyna, the fiercest and sharpest warrior Grover had ever seen, shared quick eye contact with Chiron. She then ordered her troopers to fight, but not kill any Greeks. She knew that they had to work together in order for anybody to live. Annabeth had told her about the statue; Reyna didn't believe it at first, thinking it was only just a mere myth. But then she knew. She knew that if not bonded in an alliance, both of their worlds would fall and the world would be doomed.

The Greeks had then waved off the Romans, knowing that they now had to deal with an enormous, vigorating aura full of cruelty. Thick with sweat, hair matted down under their steel helmets, biceps and muscles aching from the heavy bronze sword in one hand, a spear in the other, abs and waste pinching from their belts packed up with explosives, they raged on.

It was their daily routine.

Now, the results of the battle were beginning to shine clear and bright: they were losing. They needed just an ounce of hope—something to know that they would still come out on top in the end.

But nothing came.

They were alone and nobody in the world would know what kind of pain they were experiencing except for each other.

Grover took a deep breath. He was tired; tired with grief and misery. There was nothing he could do to cheer the spirits. Even the naiads had run away.

He exhaled slowly.

He closed his eyes.

Although he knew that this was the time to panic, he had to stop.

He wanted to stop everything.

His eyes squeezed tighter.

He didn't want to disappear, no. He needed to become alive. The Camp needed to come alive with anticipation and excitement.

Grover opened his eyes again. He stared at the sight before him.

A ship was soaring through the sky. The clouds curled beneath it like waves, the sails whipping in the wind. It was huge and glistened in the sun. The wood looked polished and clean.

Grover's lips parted as his jaw dared to drop.

Three people ran to the edge.

A young woman, tanned and her curly, blonde hair churning with the current of the air, the loose ponytail keeping it from whipping at her face.

Next to her, a young man. All Grover could tell about him was that he was also tan, but with jet black hair.

But the other one was a teenage boy who was pale, his deep black hair spiked up and curling at the tips.

Grover could sense their emotions: first shock. Then worry and concern. Then lastly, a fiery rage and vengeance.

Grover recognized them and a ghost of a smile caressed at his pale and cracked lips. His heart jumped giddily inside of him. It was Annabeth and Percy—they were alive. Nico was stable on his own.

The ship grew closer, almost nearing him in the forest. They set the ship on the outskirts of the forest, away from the fight, but close to the cabins, probably containing supplies and first aid kits.

Grover could feel the pride and joy swell in his chest. But most of all, he felt hope.

He leaped off of the rock and trotted to the ship as the three hurried off. Annabeth and Percy had scratches and scraps on their faces, hands and knees; covered with blood and tears. Nico was worn out, but looked stronger than ever, full of confidence.

They might look scared and beaten down, but Grover could sense the warm feeling inside of them.

Percy spotted Grover and jogged toward him. Annabeth followed, grinning behind those strict, gray eyes.

Grover was too speechless to bleat out with joy and sadness. Instead, he ran up and flung his arms around the two, holding them tight, proud and jubilant that they were okay. They were his best friends, he could never lose them.

"Hey, G-man," Percy said, grinning. The two shook hands, performing their ultimate handshake.

Grover didn't greet back, although he desperately just wanted to spend some time with the two. "Percy… Camp Half-Blood's in trouble."

Percy's eyes filled with sorrow. But then he looked back at the fight. "Not for long. Once they die, they stay dead." He growled.

"The Doors of Death are closed. We kill those monsters and they're gone forever." Annabeth said.

"The only thing is, is that we still have to kick Gaea's stupid, dirty ass." Percy cursed.

Grover smirked. "You ready to fight then?"

"We've been ready." The two spoke in unison.

The trio stopped and stared at each other one last time.

Then they raced out into the fiery chaos.


	2. Thalia Grace Returns

While Demeter's children held down the enemies with the roots from the depths of the Earth floor, the other demigods tackled the monsters, flying dust into the air. But these were descendants of Gaea. Once the move was repeated over and over again, they figured out the trick. They dodged and striked at the campers.

Now they had to find another solution.

They did the best that they could do, but they just didn't have enough help. The monsters were way too strong.

A cry sounded from the entrance. All the demigods felt a weight drop into their stomachs. They thought more enemies had arrived, but when Grover turned back, there wasn't a dark spot. No, it was filled with light. Silver and piercing gray.

Thalia was the only one wearing black, but behind her, her whole army of Hunters stood behind her, spines straightened, bows at the ready.

Thalia stood in horror, her stringy, dirty hair hung in her face, almost covering her wide eyes—bluer than ever. She froze, not believing the mess that was in front of her. Without any warning to the others, she charged. She growled and screamed, slashed and killed the monsters as she joined the center of the battle. One giant stepped up to her, sizing her up. The big guy reeled his arm back, as if thinking that she was just another doomed demigod whose mind was twisted with grief because their wonderful camp was being destroyed.

But she wasn't just any demigod. She was Thalia, daughter of Zeus; she was a warrior; she was invincible especially when someone thinks they can out beat her.

Her battle cry rang as loud as Clarisse's. She jumped onto him and stuck her daggers into his leg, crawling up the side of his fat, ugly body. She reached the head and pressed the heel of her foot into his neck, the other into the flat of his nose. She punched it first; wanting to release her anger, telling Gaea that she would soon wished she never messed with any of them. Then, she reeled back her bow, grasping it into a clenched fist, and slammed it against his eye. She wanted to pull it back out and start a collection, but instead, the thing staggered backwards, bellowing with rage. She began to whack it with its own eye. To finish him off, she slid down from his face and stuck another bow into its chest. It exploded into a pile of dust beneath her.

Thalia fell from the sky and landed on the curve of her foot, her other knee bent. She steadied her fingertips on the ground. She looked at the ground, her eyes clouded with black spots, tears burned at her eyes. She stood up, due to having landed perfectly, she witnessed no broken bones. Thalia straightened her spine as Grover and Percy stared at her wondrously after killing their own opponent.

"Nobody messes with us unless _I_ have something to say about it." She says as an explanation.

"But I didn't hear you talk." Percy said smugly.

"It's a good thing I didn't or you would've heard worse things." Thalia said with a grin as she stood with them, knees bent, prepared for anything that comes their way. She had totally forgotten about her troops, but found them letting their arrows fly. Thalia smiled, but knew that this would probably never be enough either.


	3. Hades' Help

**Hello people who are reading my fanfiction! I'm so happy that you are and I appreciate the reviews. Yes, I can see that Annabeth and Percy didn't really sound like they had just come from Tartarus but in my head, I imagine that they also have each other to where they won't be completely insane. Also, they still had to fight outside the Doors of Death and then had even more time to recooperate with Leo Valdez on board. Which they then were able to think straight on their way to Camp Half-Blood. I can't really see them going deathly crazy...Does that seem bad or weird? Anyway, so here's a new chapter featuring Nico.**

**Enjoy!**

Nico gritted his teeth as he lay on his back, his sword practically bending beneath the weight of the huge hell hound. He let out a yell of anger. The veins bulged from his arms. After recovering on the ship, he had forced himself to work out before they landed. He wouldn't have been any help at all if he hadn't.

Finally, he kicked, hitting the dog in its stomach. It didn't kill it, but it injured it as it released and came off of him a little. It was enough for him to slide out his sword and strike at it. It blew into dust. He stumbled back just before a drakon slammed itself onto the ground where he once just was.

It growled and hissed at him, its fangs bearing.

"Seriously?! Come at me!" He yelled at it.

It screamed back at him and cautiously slithered toward him. It looked him over, wondering if all he had was a sword or if he had another weapon he was hiding.

He urged it to keep inching toward him. "What are you waiting for?!" he yelled.

He growled and he could see the bubbles fizzing from the back of its throat: poison.

"Come one yah big, stupid lizard!" He yelled. "DO IT!"

Then the stinging bacteria flew at him. He dodged to the side, the green goo missing him by inches. He then darted toward it, slicing at it. The tip of the blade only gave it a small cut—not enough to kill it. The skin was hard and it had moved.

It growled at him and screeched. The poison began to form at him again. He was prepared and took the risk by jumping at it, pinning it down as he sat on its chest. Nico slammed the butt of his sword on the monster, making the side of its head squish against the ground. Nico made sure that the mouth was closed when it craned its head back up at him. It tried to open its mouth, the poison mixing with fire. But Nico pressed the sword against its jaws. The skin began to turn red and the puss started to leak from its fangs. It scrambled and wriggled beneath him, but he made sure it died painfully, torturing it. Finally, it gave up as it burned from the inside out. When it turned to the golden powder, he groaned and slammed his fists against the ground, doubled over, his sweat dripping onto the scorched grass. Nico tried to catch his breath by panting heavily. He heard his friends scream all around him. He just needed a small break on this battlefield before he fought again.

"WE NEED MORE HELP!" Someone yelled.

_"Who else is there?"_ Nico thought. There really wasn't anyone unless you counted the stubborn gods.

Thunder boomed above.

"WELL IF YOUR WATCHING AND LISTENING IN ON US, THEN WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR BUTTS OFF OF YOUR STUPID THRONES AND FREAKING HELP?!" Nico screamed at the sky.

The dark clouds began to rumble together. He thought it was because of his insult, but then he saw Jason holding his arms out, fingers starting to crunch together. His eyes turned deep blue, and then blinding white—like lightning.

But Nico knew that they heard him. His father came into mind and the only other help he could think of was their lost friends.

Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca…

Well, he was a son of death. He could do anything involving the dead, right? His fists clenched harder together, folding burnt grass in his grasp.

"NICO!"

Nico turned to look and found Hazel running toward him. She fell to her knees next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. A piece of gold popped up onto the ground next to her. She stared at it and glared. She was fed up with her curse. So finally, she took it and threw it at a monster. It hit it and the enemy picked it up. Then it exploded into dust.

Hazel smirked as the campers that were fighting it gave her thumbs-up. She turned back to her brother. "Are you okay?" she repeated.

He nodded. "I was just thinking…" he croaked.

"Thinking what?" she asked.

"Thinking if I could bring back the dead campers." He finished.

She looked grief-stricken. "Oh no, that's way too much energy for you,"

"We could do it together. We are children of Hades. We have to try; we've lost most of the strongest campers from our last battle. We need to try."

Hazel swallowed and turned around, looking at Frank. He struck a monster and then returned the look. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. Frank nodded. _"Whatever you have to do."_ Was what he meant.

Hazel smiled at her boyfriend and turned back to Nico. "Let's do it." She said.

Nico smiled and took her hand, slamming it against the ground with his. He prayed to his father and Thanatos to cut him some slack and help them out. Nico imagined Luke—his blonde hair slicked up, spiking at the widow peak in his hairline. He imagined his deep tan and eyes that looked both blue and sometimes changed green.

Then he pictured Silena and Beckendorf—the "it" couple. Silena with her strawberry blonde hair curled and straightened; her perfect nose and lips. Her brown eyes looking up at Charlie affectionately. Then Nico imagined him standing next to his girlfriend. His dark brown hair hanging over his eyebrows, sweaty and greasy from working in the Hephaestus cabin. Beckendorf's freckles spotting across his tan face, strong muscles and abs.

Then he saw his real sister—Bianca. Her almond colored skin and stringy light black hair. He almost cried when he remembered her green floppy hat.

A power surged through Nico like he'd never experienced. It didn't hurt. It made him happy. He felt relief and joy flow through him. He then pictured the ones he remembered seeing from Kronos' battle and then the ones he saw lying dead on the fields of the camp.

He yelled and Hazel tensed up next to him.

The Earth began to shake beneath him, rumbling with excitement and courage. He could see that the sky had darkened and another rumbling brought the thunder clouds clashing into each other above. Lightning cracked and hit the ground in front of the two.

Nico kept praying to his father. Hazel, to Pluto.

Suddenly, he felt wisps' of air crawl from the ground. He looked up and found Bianca on her knees in front of him. She was air; a ghost. But soon, after more encouragement from Hades, (however he would actually care to do this) her body began to form over it. Flesh took place and the color in her skin and hair came to life.

She took his clenched hands, releasing handfuls of grass, and smiled at him. Tears formed in both of their eyes.

"I've missed you, brother," she said. "But we're only here to fight. Once our deed is done, we must leave." She explained as she hugged him. Their bones crushed from holding tightly.

Nico looked up and found Luke standing tall and proud, scanning the area with a scowl on his face; he was glad to be back.

"Luke?" Thalia asked his appearance when she saw him. She killed her enemy and stood, surprised about how he could be standing right in front of her.

Luke Castellan grinned, and then his happiness fell. "Thalia!" he yelled with concern and sprinted to her.

She was too speechless to move as he slipped an extra sword from a random camper's belt. He gripped it, forgetting its heaviness and then slashed at another drakon that was about to spit poison at her. It screamed as it turned to dust.

Other campers around him stood at him wondrously, but also carefully remembering the last time he betrayed them.

Percy stood behind him. "Luke?"

Luke didn't respond as he weighed the sword in his grip.

Annabeth had also stopped nearby, staring at him with wide eyes.

Suddenly, Luke thrust the blade of the sword into one of the biggest monsters. It fell, leaving other campers to finally finish it off.

"Not as good as my other sword, but it'll do." He mumbled. He turned around to find everyone still staring at him. He spread his hands out. "Yes, I'm back, but only to help you guys! Don't just stand there, keep fighting!" He urged with a grin on his face. Then he turned to Thalia. "Don't you know you're not supposed to let your guard down in a fight, no matter what?"

Thalia's response was flinging her arms around him, hugging him and enjoying the warm embrace she never got to experience the last time she met him. But then she pushed herself off of him and slugged him in the arm. "Don't tell me what to do!" She said.

They smiled at each other.

"Oh how it's great to be back." Luke purred and the two fought back-to-back.

Silena and Beckendorf led the lost campers and joined the fight, adding on more empowerment over their enemy.

* * *

**Okay, so before you review, let me just say that if your were fixing to tell me that this isn't exactly possible for him and Hazel to do, I realize that. I really do; I know that he had tried this once in the first series. But wouldn't it be really cool and awesome if earlier campers that everyone loved but they had died came back to help this one final fight? I think it'd be epic; Luke is my favorite character. He apologized and kinda regretted his betrayal before he died. It's technically the last battle (I think HoH is the last PJO book) and for ALL fandoms, they usually bring back earlier characters. So...**

**If you have any questions, comments, advice, or requests for certain people: review!**

**If you really like how this is going so far and agree with most of my suggestions: Follow and Favorite!**


	4. With A Little Help From Chiron

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

Leo had stayed on the Argo 11. He wasn't much of a battling dude; he was more of the awesome sidekick that helped with the battle on the sidelines. This time, he had chosen explosives.

"Bufoooord!" he yelled from below deck.

Buford the table waddled to him on his wooden legs. His drawers were open to form eyes.

Leo reached out to him. "Do you have the cannonballs?" He asks.

A drawer open and closed twice, responding that he did have them. The small, circular table opened all of the other drawers. Inside all of them were steel, metal, weights in a sphere shape. Also inside of it were forks and spoons and other metal things that could do a lot of damage if flown through the air at 100 miles per hour, piercing any kind of flesh.

Leo chuckled. "That's genius, Buford! Hey, now we can get rid of the supplies we don't need." He scoops the objects in his warm hands and stuffs them into five different cannons set out in front of him, sticking out of the side of the ship. It was helpful that they had landed far away so that way he would have some time to attack at monsters if they started running toward them.

Then that was when the Stoll brothers entered, bringing most of the injured campers that could move. Even Chiron was behind them as a parental guidance.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Leo said with glee. "Alright, so Travis, you stay with me and the infirmary patients. We shouldn't have them up top in case they get hurt again. Connor," Leo rose on his toes, looking over the crowd to also find satyrs and tree nymphs blinking at him expectantly, "you take the tree lovers up on deck and have them do their plant magic. Also, let some of them stock up on more bombs—anything you got in the Hermes cabin that you can throw at the monsters." He instructed.

"What about half of the Hunters and Ares cabin?" Connor said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"What!" Leo whispered, appalled, under his breath. He stood up on a stool and found that even more campers were lined back, leading up the stairs.

"WOW!" Leo exclaimed. "Well then, uh…have the Hunters up in the nests with their arrows and the Ares cabin…find some deathly things at your cabin to put in the cannons or to have the Hunters shoot with their bows." He finished.

Connor nodded. "Alright, let's head out!" he said and the half filed out, leaving Leo with Travis Stoll with the infirmary patients.

The room that they were in reached all the way across the ship. It was a very big space that allowed everyone to move their crutches and casts and bandages around as much as they can.

"Okay, here's the deal: if you have a broken ankle or leg and you can't stand, then sit down at the base of the cannon. Your job will be to put in as much cannonballs that you can put into the cannon. If you have a bad arm, then you will be the one's standing up to aim."

They moved about, getting situated with a friend that was opposite of their injury. There was clammer and chatter as they discussed how they were going to do this.

"As you can see," Leo shouted over the noise, "there are telescopes that you look through! Try to aim at the big monsters so that you won't hurt any campers. Plus, they need help with those big guys!"

There were chuckles as Leo stepped down from the stool. Chiron trotted up to him, his helmet and gear on.

"Well done, Leo."

"Thanks, Chiron. Hey, you want to help?" Leo asks.

"Nah, I shouldn't,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm too old to be dealing with such weapons. I'll just keep an eye out and make sure that everyone's okay down here."

"Okay…it's up to you...Well Travis and I should go check up on what's happening up top. So…good luck." Leo said and he and Travis ran up the stairs. They passed by rooms that used to be his and the others of the seven. He wondered how Piper and Jason were doing. Last he'd seen them, Jason was fighting and Piper was charm speaking the giants to hit themselves with their own clubs they call a weapon and was also helping out in the infirmary.

The two reached the deck and found some of the Ares with their bows and arrows, holding something that was smoking in the string.

"What are they shooting off?" Leo asked Connor.

"I'm not very sure…but they seemed really excited to use it." He said, resting his fist under his chin suspiciously, waiting to see what disaster would take place.

"FIRE!" one said and the weapon was released. When it made contact with a giant, it didn't do anything.

"Dudes, what is this?!" Leo screamed. "It's not doing anything!"

"Calm down, man, just wait for it." One from Ares said.

The thing that they shot at the giant began to roll around the giant. It encircled him with electricity and when the giant tried to step forward, it began to seizure, rumbling as it began to get shocked. Pops sounded from its feet and it howled in pain as it stepped back. More popping cracked as something blue crawled up its legs and through its chest. The giant screamed like it was a small girl. It began to claw at itself, but that only made it worse.

The campers that were fighting it had unfrozen and charged at it. Before the swords broke into its flesh, something exploded and its legs were cut off to its knees and giant holes were scorched through its chest and fat belly.

Everyone was speechless, but then applauded as the campers began to keep attacking at it, since it was still able to move around.

Leo and the Stoll brothers began to nod, accepting what they had just seen as if they were judges.

"Not bad; not bad;" Leo said. He patted the shoulder of the Ares camper and then said, "I'm still not sure what it is, and I don't want to know….but keep using it."

The Ares cabin grinned and reloaded their bows with the weapon. The Hunters then fired their bows, killing drakons and monsters too with their perfect ability to shoot directly at their intended target, piercing the heart and kill shot areas in the enemy's anatomy. The satyrs and tree nymphs were helping each other produce killer herbs and plants at the feet of the monsters. They also used tree roots to hold them down. Now that the beasts were structured in a defenseless angle, the campers could then take advantage of the short time that they had until it let loose from the cage, and attack it with better stability.

Suddenly, they heard an older shout from below deck. The Stoll brothers were the first to react as they recognized it to be from Chiron.

When they arrived down there, they saw a sight they never expected to see: Chiron whooping and yelling as he had taken the cannon like he was playing a video game and blasted at the battle.

The two campers that used to be at that station, held each other up, staring at the centaur blankly. Then they blinked at Leo and the brothers, not knowing how to explain it this time.

"Put in another, put in another!" Chiron yelled.

Leo grabbed a cannonball and handed it to the camp director.

"I believe you…called, Chiron?" he asked.

Chiron did a double-take on Leo's smirk and cleared his throat, straightening his back, starting at the horse's spine. "Well, it uh…seems I have grown some genes from my brothers, those party animals." He chuckles sheepishly.

"Yeah, it seems so," Connor said.

"Seems like Chiron's getting a little too excited," Travis mumbled into his brother's ear. The two started snickering.

Chiron stared at the dark spherical ball longingly.

Leo put it into the cannon's holster. "You go get 'em, Chiron," he said and winked at Chiron.

The centaur grinned and turned back to his game.

* * *

**Hi again! I'm getting a lot more used to the stories and this whole website and so I've presented you with Leo Valdez, the Stoll brothers, and Chiron. War's can't always be serious especially when the good guys are beginning to win so that's why this is a more...humerous (I guess you could say it's more humerous than the others) chapter. Plus it's something I can actually see Chiron doing. :) I hope you liked it! Please Review and/or favorite and follow!**


	5. Excitement and Fist Bumps

Piper furiously tried to wrap a bandage around a camper's arm. She had to hurry because she thought she had left Jason out there too long. She had to make sure he was okay. Suddenly, Juniper took her arm and began to wrap the bandage. Piper hurried out of the infirmary, grabbing her dagger on her way out. She ran and ran the dagger into monster's as she went, disposing them and leaving the golden dust fly around her.

Finally, she came face-to-face with a familiar pair of electric blue eyes.

"Jason!" She gasped.

"Piper!" He imitated her.

She slugged him. "Shut up, Sparky, I was worried about—you!" She grunted as she punched a drakon in the face.

"How?!" Jason asked as he used his lance to whack at a hell hound.

"I thought I'd left you out here too long," she explained and they twirled around at the same time. "Didn't want you to get too excited now,"

Jason chuckled. "Are you kidding? I'm just getting started."

They switched places and fought the other's opponent, which soon broke into a cloud of dust at the same time. They twirled back around.

"But now that you're here, the excitement's getting bigger." He says and then kisses her.

But Piper pulls away first. "No time to be romantic now, Sparky. We've got a battle to fight." She smiles at him tauntingly.

Jason grins. "You got it, Beauty Queen."

Reyna grunted as she thrust her sword into another giant. Octavian fought next to her. He wasn't as annoying then, he was actually helping. She figured that it was probably just so he could save his own sorry butt.

The giant that they were facing was putting up more of a fight than the others. It bellowed and shook around, flinging all kinds of loose skin and toxins on them.

Reyna screamed at it, her jaw and voice were firm. It didn't react to her.

"So what do we do now, _your highness_?!" Octavian growled over the war cries, swords clashing, and yells and shouts of pain and outrage.

Reyna looked at him through her helmet. "For once, I hate to be the person to give orders!" she confessed in exasperation.

Octavian couldn't believe what she was saying. How could Reyna be tired of being able to rule over lands and make the decisions? But then again, he could feel empathy for once. He knows how much she's lost and how much she's gained. He knew that for once, just once, she would just want to be a normal Roman camper that would fight along with her friends and camp—not for it.

"I say we go for his feet! Then maybe burn his skin so that he won't keep layering us with it! Once he's defenseless, we go for his face! The highly wanted targets would be the ears and then his chest!" Octavian hollers at her.

She stares at him with a blank stare. Then she looked at him skeptically with wonder. "How…" she trails off.

"But you know, it's just a suggestion!" he says, smirking.

Reyna looks at the giant and then back at him.

"Just this once, Octavian, I actually like your suggestion!" She yells.

Her piercing glare dropped and his annoyance of a demigod actually flew off as they both smiled with sweet tender (coming from a Roman) at each other for the first time.

Their other campers around them looked at them with wide, horrid eyes. Reyna and Octavian ruling _together_? That would be a mess.

"On three, half of you go for the feet, the other half, burn his skin!" Octavian ordered to them, waving off their looks.

"ONE!" They got out their Roman explosives.

"TWO!" they readied their swords.

"THREE!" They all ran towards the giant together, the two rulers' purple togas swishing behind them, slashing in sync.

After half an hour of swinging their dirty, but glinting, swords at the beast's hard, scaly flesh, the one-eyed creature bellowed, its scream an octave higher than usual. It tried to cover the deep gashes and cuts that pierced at its inner organs, but soon all that left its place was a thick golden dust that soon was swept up by the wind.

The two stepped back, getting their breaths together.

Suddenly, Octavian held out his fist to her.

Reyna furrowed her brow at his offered fist and then looked up at him skeptically.

Octavian's ears turned red, his pale cheeks suddenly a bright pink. He stuffed his hand away in the depths of his toga. "Uh…it was uh…I thought it was something that mortals do when they've accomplished something…" He stammered.

Reyna's confused scowl soon pursed into a tight smile. Her dark brown orbs shining with confidence. She stared at Octavian expectantly.

Octavian wasn't sure why he was looking at him like that, but then he caught sight of her offering fist. That feeling settled in his stomach again. Where his insides twisted into a maddening knot of annoyance. His hair felt like it was on fire and he began to develop a twitch in his eye. He had just had his clenched hand out for her and _now_ she decides to do it too?!

_"Embarrassing is what it is…"_ He thought to himself.

But then he remembered that Reyna was actually doing something that a mortal would do…and with _him_!

Octavian swallowed down the peeved irritation down his dry throat and licked his cracked lips. He tapped his knuckles against hers.

"And what is _that_ called?" Reyna asked as if the motion they had done was some sort of contagious little villain.

"I'm not very sure…I believe it's a _fist_…_bump_?" He pondered out loud, his cross anger somehow disappearing.

Reyna's spine curved out delicately again, tall and proud like the praetor she was.

_"She never needed Jason; why would she ever have feelings for him? He's with that menacing little charm speaker…"_ Octavian snarled in his head with a pinch of jealousy.

Reyna looked up at Octavian when another evil growl screamed through the atmosphere. It used to make her cringe, but now she welcomed it.

"Ready to fight again, Reyna?" Octavian asked her.

Reyna found this odd, but enjoying.

_"He's not being infuriating or uncanny like he usually is."_ She noted.

With hesitation, she nodded, afraid that he was under some sort of spell and could turn on her, too at any moment.

But Octavian ran off to the next target. Reyna was brought out of her thoughts and sped after him, darting through the crowds and giant feet of the other ogres, slicing at their ankles too.

But hey, at least Reyna was trying.

* * *

**I don't own PJO but this was for Jasper and maybe a pinch of Octayna? What do you guys think? Anyways, this story is technically just a lot of one-shots of couples and individual people in battle..if you haven't figured that out yet. I'm can't really come up with any others (don't worry, Percabeth is coming up soon-very soon) but if you have any requests, suggestions, or comments, please review!**


	6. Back-to-back Side-to-side

**Told you Percabeth was coming up very soon. Sorry if there are typos and such; I was in a rush to type this up and ony fixed what spellcheck on Word detected. Enjoy:) Disclsimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

"Annabeth, are you okay?!" Percy yelled over his shoulder, knowing that his girlfriend had been struck. The couple stood back-to-back, their shoulder blades never separating from the others.

Breathlessly, the daughter of Athena answered, "Yeah; what's the matter with you, Seaweed Brain? Don't you know I can fight just as well as you can?"

"Well, then, Wise Girl, I guess you wouldn't mind if we just—"

"I'm fine!" She screamed as she pierced through a monster. Although it seemed like there was a whole line behind that one like waiting at a dentist's office, Annabeth kept fighting. Her head was swimming with battle schemes and planning all of her attacks; being able to predict what the opponent was thinking of doing in any case scenario. Her thundering eyes took in every detail of them, trying to detect where their weakest point was. She was tiring out and fast; it was almost like she was holding up the weight of the world again.

Annabeth couldn't help but feel a tingling at the front of her scalp. She knew the gray coloring was gone, but she always had nightmares and wake up panting in front of the mirror, digging through her hair to see of that discolored strand had returned.

Now she knew that other nightmares would haunt her.

"It's okay, Annabeth, we're fighting through this together!" Percy reminded her.

She nodded her head although she knew that he couldn't see her.

There was no time to talk. Annabeth had tried her best to push out of her mind everything that had happened in Tartarus; fighting as if it never happened. Annabeth pierced the slimy, green monster in the gut and it evaporated into gold.

She took a deep breath. Her arms and biceps were burning, her thighs and feet screaming to sit down, her throat parched, and her jaws hurting from gritting her teeth together, grinding them to take her mind off of the pain.

Percy kept fighting too. He was in the exact same position as Annabeth. But he knew that he had to stand up for her and that he needn't let her down. No matter how far this went, he would do anything for her. Heck, he fell down a deep dark sucking pit of practical death just to be with her.

"Percy…" she whimpered.

"Hold on! Just—hold on! You can make it, Annabeth!" He promised.

"I can't!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"What! You are _Annabeth Chase_, right?!" He hollered over his shoulder. "A daughter of Athena—the _only_ one who could find the statue! _My_ _Wise Girl_! That _is_ you back there, isn't it?!"

"Yes, you Kelp Head, it's me! Why—what—?" She spluttered.

Percy Jackson felt a tug pull at his heart and stomach. The only thing was that no water came bursting out of nowhere, hitting the ugly piece of beef in front of him. No, instead, he had somehow felt the energy inside of him to lunge out at the revolting predator and swung Riptide at the neck, cutting off the head. It rolled off.

Percy twirled around, and found Annabeth had really stopped. She was crumpled together, hanging over herself, somehow able to stay on her sore feet.

And the bad thing was that the thing facing her was ready to pounce.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Percy roared as he then jumped out at the two headed demon and swung at an arch angle. He took Riptide into both palms, gripping it fiercely, and then digging the sharp blade so deep into it that the tip was poking out of its back.

The creature looked up at Percy, glaring.

"You'll never win…" it croaked and then a sharp scream echoed as it dissipated into air.

"I think I just did." Percy muttered to himself.

Then he turned back around and gently placed his rough hands onto the small of Annabeth's back. When her body threatened to topple over, his arms squeezed tighter around her.

Percy held her chin up to look at him.

"You are the most shrewd, intelligent, and valiant girls I've ever known. You can do anything." He told her, lowering his voice. "We can do anything together. We've made it to the Underworld and back at least twice, we made it past sirens and Circe—which I owe to you still. We've both held up the weight of the world, conquering at least two Titans together. Let's also not forget the time we made it into the Labyrinth and out of it twice. Actually, now that I think of it, we have been through practically every bad thing twice and have still made it out together. Except for Tartarus; boy, I am never going back in there again," Percy said.

Annabeth chuckled as the "tears of joy" began to swell up into her eyes, layering her tender gray eyes with a soft wetness. They began to fall as she clutched Percy's hand, now holding her cheek.

"Do you guys mind holding off you're romantic scene until AFTER we've won this war?!" Clarisse yelled.

But the two ignored her as Percy went on in a normal tone.

"You were also the only daughter of Athena to have retrieved a lost statue that had been taken by Romans years ago!" He exclaimed.

"Hey!" Jason paused for a quick second to hold a stern finger at them. He quickly hit the head of his enemy with the butt of his sword. "We Romans still take some offense to that!"

"You saved me from a Roman camp. You were the only thing I had remembered there. And you defeated a giant spider goddess—Arachnid. Let's not forget about our first year when I had to carry you out of that ride because of tiny spiders."

Annabeth giggled, her feet only having a small hum of soreness.

"HELLO?!" Clarisse yelled again.

"And now, when you are practically at your strongest, you say you can't? Come on, that's not the Wise Girl I know." He smirked at her tauntingly. "You don't always give up that easily."

Suddenly, the color in Annabeth's eyes began to thunder and storm—like they always did when she was thinking.

"'Not the Wise Girl you know'?!" She screamed as she stood away from Percy's grasp, standing tall and poised on her firm and robust heels of her feet. Her thighs were no longer crying in pain, but were now yearning to fight. Her arms were durable now. The tears were gone from her cheeks.

Percy wasn't staring at her confusingly, wondering why she had done such an act, but was staring at her with a smug expression.

"What about _you_?! For these past few minutes, you were _not_ the Seaweed Brain that _I_ used to know!"

Now Percy was confused. "What do you mean?!"

"How could you have remembered all of those moments? I barely even remember them but you were knocking them off of the list like they all just happened yesterday!" She began to wave her hands around. "I mean, I know I'm probably overreacting, but how?! You're Percy; you forget about a lot of things easily!"

"Hey, that's not fair. Blame it on the ADHD."

She stopped pacing shortly and stared at him solemnly. "ADHD?! Well I know I absolutely cannot blame it on that!"

Percy looked hurt. "Well why not?"

"Because you used the words _'shrewd'_ and _'valiant'_! ADHD doesn't cause that; I am very certain of it!"

Percy's battle instincts kicked in again and he looked back, finding another fiend sprinting towards them. It was taller and fatter and seemed to get bigger with each leap it took. It's scales changed from purple to blue to yellow to green and so forth. This one was prepared with a shield and body armor, a steel block in one hand and a giant electrical spear in the other.

Percy Jackson brought out his bronze pen from his pocket, his thumb poised over the top, ready to click it and spring the sword to life.

But then his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, stood next to him, her short and assertive dagger in her grip, ready to take industrial action.

Percy pushed the tip of his thumb down on the smooth surface and the length of it grew, its ink turning into a hilt of a sword, the cap stretching, growing with intensity and concentration. The bright sun above them made the curve of the blade glint majestically.

The couple looked at each other.

"He looks as shrewd as the others," he warns her, a ghost of a taunting smile wavering on his face covered with dirt and blood.

"Yes; but it's not as valiant as me," Annabeth says, "you said so yourself."

"Ah, correction—I said you were the most shrewd and valiant girls I ever knew. I never compared you to a cannibal that's taller than a skyscraper, crushing everything in its path, making a murder scene look nice; A giant that had the sturdiest shields and a bone-crushing, brutal weapon in one beefy hand that could kill you with one touch and a—" Percy was cut off by Annabeth grabbing the collar of his shirt, smashing her lips against his.

Before they could melt into the kiss, Annabeth pulled away, suddenly remembering that there was still a war going on around them.

She patted Percy's cheek. "That's enough grammar and detail for you,"

"Well I guess you're smarticles are rubbing off on me, Wise Girl."

Annabeth laughed; it sounded like a delicate ringing to Percy's ears.

"You wish, Seaweed Brain," she said.

Percy took Annabeth's hand and they sprinted toward the giant with promptness and dignity.


	7. Something About Those Giant Hounds

**Sorry I didn't update this weekend you guys. I had to do a Spanish project...which I still haven't finished because I was too busy reading The Lightning Thief over again! I got this idea from the chapter: Annabeth Does Obeidence School. (Saying that I don't own PJO) Plus I kind of miss Mrs. O'Leary...So here you go! **

* * *

Mrs. O'Leary was having the time of her life.

She bounded through the Camp Half-Blood grounds, her giant fluffy ears flopping around her smiling face as her tongue enjoyed the air hitting against it.

She barked and the ground and what was left of the trees shook. Through her eyes she was at her home and her owner, the boy with the dark black hair and cerulean eyes, had left all these chew toys laying around. She had seen these types of things down in the Underworld, trying to find a door. Mrs. O'Leary never really understood exactly why they tasted so good or why they left every time she caught them.

The hell hound skidded to a stop as one of the moving toys stopped right in front of her. It stared at her blankly. Although she was colorblind, she could tell that that its skin was a somewhat red color and it was a largely round thing. Its layers on its tummy doubled over the one below it.

Mrs. O'Leary broke the silence as she lunged back her neck to the sky and howled.

It held out its arms and screamed at her.

She barked at it viciously, wondering why it was talking like a smart-aleck to her.

It opened its mouth. Mrs. O'Leary sniffed him and through her big black eyes, she found that it had several layers of dirty, sharp teeth that smelled of fungus meat and something rotten. The morning breath was even worse than that.

She growled at it and the fat giant threatened to hurt her and tear her to pieces.

Mrs. O'Leary blinked at it, her tail wagging thinking that this rubber toy was starting to play a game with her. With that, she bent down, her chin close to the ground and her rear in the air, her tail wagging so hard that it made the monsters behind her think that there was a wind storm coming. Her tongue was hanging out of her chops, panting heavily. She jumped from side-to-side, daring it to make its move.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" she heard a voice from below. The giant hound stopped and straightened, her ears perked up. She looked at the boy with the black hair who was lying on the ground from her jumping. "What are you doing?!" He yelled as he tried to get back up onto his feet.

The girl next to him, another friend she recognized with the blonde hair, started talking to him.

"Hey, she's playing with him." Annabeth told Percy.

"What?" he asked her in bewilderment. He turned back to his giant pet. "He could hurt her! He's going to in fact if she or someone doesn't do something!"

Mrs. O'Leary leaned back down and the giant reared its fist back.

"HEY!" Percy yelled as he flung his glowing bronze sword at its leg. The hilt bounced off of its kneecap. The giant stopped for a second, feeling an irritable twitch in his knee, and then it turned back to its enemy and pushed against the hell hound with big, beefy fists.

Annabeth and Percy cried out in alarm.

Mrs. O'Leary was flung back, landing on her side. Now it was her turn to play and she wasn't as happy as she was before.

The daughter of Athena tried to quickly think of some way to help Mrs. O'Leary. Annabeth was too far away to sprint to the hound and protect her; plus, that giant had already begun coming after Mrs. O'Leary again.

"Hey!" Annabeth waved her arms above her head, trying to distract the giant. But that didn't work. The only thing that came to her when she saw Mrs. O'Leary was: _dog_.

_"Dog…wait a second…"_ Annabeth's mind went back to her, Percy, and Grover's first time in the Underworld. She frantically looked around for something to really grab Mrs. O'Leary's attention.

"What are you planning?" Percy asked, seeing the dark color return to her eyes.

Annabeth gasped, the idea immediately coming to her now. "She may not be Cerberus, but she's still got puppy instincts, right?"

Percy was skeptical at first, but then smiled once he remembered her and her obedience lessons and then he turned back to his biggest pet he's ever had. The couple began to try to get Mrs. O'Leary's attention.

The hell hound heard someone screaming her name. She turned back to the two again.

Annabeth locked eyes with Mrs. O'Leary. She cupped one hand around her lips and the other pointed at the bright red giant.

"FETCH THE BALL!" she shouted in the same tone that she had once used with Cerberus.

_"Ball? Where?"_ Mrs. O'Leary's ears perked up again. But then she saw the girl point at the round, ugly creature. Mrs. O'Leary could feel her energy spiking with anticipation. She caught on to what the girl was saying and she adjusted her haunches, beginning to sit up, her apathy slipping away from her mind. She finally stood on all four paws and stood her ground firmly, staring dead on at her targeted toy. A growl sounded from the depths of her throat and the hair on her back began to rise.

The giant then looked surprised at the hound's new reaction. He stopped and gulped. He looked down at himself and realized what must've been going through its mind.

"I am _not_ a chew toy!" It wanted to scream, but then he saw the hell hound's teeth.

Mrs. O'Leary almost whimpered when that chew toy also left.

"Good girl!" Annabeth complimented.

"Yes; you are a good girl!" Percy said as he scratched Mrs. O'Leary's chin.

She barked approvingly. Then something caught her senses; she cocked her head to the side and turned around, galloping toward the next chew toy.

Percy turned to his girlfriend. "I guess I also forgot to add on 'obedience school' to the list of accomplishments from earlier,"

Annabeth shrugged. "Hell hounds and three-headed dogs; what are you gonna do?"

They grinned at each other and continued fighting against Gaea's army.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it because I might not be updating soon because I got a lot of things I have to deal with this week: Projects...clubs...tests...etc, etc,. But I might have time to keep writing in my Word so seriously: I need some ideas. I'm not sure what else to put up. I already have something with Clarisse and something with the Aphrodite cabin. I know I'm missing a lot of people- that's why I need your help! Please review!**


	8. Technically Sisters

Jason Grace was worn out. He was using up a lot of power and Piper was back at the infirmary again. He knew that if he didn't get any help soon, he would just drop to his feet, unconscious, and then get killed.

Which that was never good.

Piper looked over the valley again, searching over the grounds before she went out. There was something off by how the valley looked. She couldn't exactly pinpoint it but—

"Wait a second," she muttered under her breath. She furrowed her brow, checking again. The battle ground really did look different! "It's…emptier." She noted.

"What do you mean?" Katie Gardner appeared next to her.

"Doesn't it look like there's less campers in the camp out there? I've only been here for a couple days in total, but I know that there are more campers out there than it looks."

"Well a lot of them are on the Argo 11." Katie pointed out.

"I know but…still…."

Then it came to Piper—the Aphrodite cabin! Where were they? She didn't see Lacey or Drew out there. Not even Mitchell. She walked out of the infirmary and searched for her cabin mates. Finally, she saw them hiding out in the Big House, bunched up in groups, talking like everything was okay. They even had scones and tea set out on the coffee table.

Piper scoffed. "What are you guys doing?!" She screamed.

Everyone stopped. "Hiding out until the war is over." One said.

Piper looked at them, disgusted. Sometimes she really hated being a daughter of Aphrodite. "Why?!"

"Because it's so dirty out there. And we could get seriously hurt," Another said like it was totally obvious.

Piper gaped at them. How could they be so selfish at a time like this? She wondered if the Aphrodite cabins were like this in the Titan War. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly everyone in the room was eerily quiet. They looked like fishes out of water as they looked at Piper. They stopped drinking their tea and stopped munching on their cookies.

Piper straightened and her face reddened, wondering why they were looking at her. She scratched her chin and ran her fingers through her ratty, light brown bangs, thinking that there was something unnatural growing on her face.

She never intended for her hair to look perfect, but because of her mother's genes, her hair looked radiant though it was matted to her scalp with sweat and pulled back into a messy, loose braid.

But there was nothing on her that she could feel.

Then she stopped too as she felt an uneasy feeling on the back of her neck like someone, or something, was behind her.

_"That's it,"_ she thought, _"they aren't looking at me; they're looking _behind _me."_

She immediately steeped into her fighting stance. Piper's hand instinctively went to her dagger, strapped in its sheath that was clasped around in the belt loops of her jean shorts. She twirled around, looking at whoever everyone was looking at.

A small grunt of surprise escaped her lips. There was a girl standing at the doorway. Piper thought she looked familiar but knew for certain that she had never seen her before. Piper wished she had gotten to know her because she was beautiful and looked like a nice girl.

Piper knit her eyebrows. She wondered why her cabin mates were so shocked by this girl.

She had strawberry blonde hair; that was straightened back off of her forehead, but curled as it reached halfway down her back. She had dark brown eyes that also shined a golden color. They were full of emotion and confusion; hurt and wonder. She stood confidently, but limp in her peach, loosely tied-up boots that came to her ankles. In one hand, she held a sword in which the tip touched the ground.

Piper felt embarrassed for some reason; humiliated; like she had done something wrong.

That was when she knew that the girl was also an Aphrodite daughter. Her emotions must've been dissatisfied or disappointment and ashamed.

She looked so tired and defeated that you could tell that she was about to drop the sword.

The girl's behind Piper began to whisper and mutter to one another.

"That's her," one said.

"The spy…" another muttered.

"I thought she had…died…"

"Isn't her name Silena?"

"She's awfully pretty…"

The girl, Silena, Piper had guessed from the gossip behind her, stepped forward.

Everyone caught their breath again as if she was about to fall through the floor.

Silena barely opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but was too breathless. Her being speechless made her eyes glassy.

The sword was still limp in her hand as she took two more steps forward, almost a couple feet away from Piper.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice a hoarse whisper. But it was so silent that her voice pinched the frozen air.

Piper gulped.

Nobody spoke.

"I said: who are you?" Silena repeated, louder and clearer this time. Something told Piper that she had once been a cabin counselor. "And what are you doing here?" she demanded.

But charm speak doesn't work on other Aphrodite half-bloods.

On the other side of the room, Drew stood up from a plump red couch. She stuck out her hip as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Truth is, hon, we should be the ones asking you that." Drew said.

Silena's expression turned hard. She didn't know who this girl was and found it rude and disrespectful that she would talk to her that way.

Piper saw this and said over her shoulder, not taking her wide eyes off of Silena, "Sit down Drew; you aren't in charge here anymore."

Drew reluctantly sat back down.

Silena edged towards them, almost right in front of Piper. "You guys are supposed to be a part of Aphrodite." She says.

"Yeah; duh." One camper said, starting a fit of snickers.

"Then why aren't you out there fighting? Aphrodite isn't just about makeup and boys. She's strong and doesn't let anything break her down or mess with her heart. You're supposed to be strong." Her voice cracked. "My favorite cabin; my home; is nothing like it was before." Silena wouldn't let herself cry. Her voice was strong and solid, but was about to give up.

Now that Piper could see her better, there was something off about Silena. It was almost like she was a figment of her imagination. Like she was just light. Then she remembered Lacey and Mitchell talking about it. This was the girl that was the spy for Luke in the Titan War. She had died strong, regretting that she had done it. And now she was back to fight because of Hazel and Nico's powers.

"You shouldn't be sitting out here, afraid your hair is going to mess up." She touched the trays of food with the blade of her sword. "You should be out there. Showing how Aphrodite isn't just a toy that gets played with when the going gets tough. You're better than that. What happened to you? Just because I left didn't give you any permission to let your guard down." Silena scolded.

Silena felt different. She had never spoken like this; it was very unlike her to do it. She had never yelled or insulted at her cabin before. But when she found them gone out in the valley and that they were in here, gossiping and doing each other's hair like everything was okay, that really made her react.

She stared at them expectantly and saw the other Aphrodite girl, the one she saw fighting with the blonde haired boy, staring at her with wide eyes.

But Silena kept looking down at her brothers and sisters.

"So?" she asked them and walked farther into the crowd. "Are you going to let Gaea take you for granted?" She stepped cautiously so as not to step on the girls sitting on the floor. She turned and twirled around as she walked into the middle of their circle. "How could you?" she asked. "How could you wait out here while your friends are out there dying?! Fighting for their own lives now that they know you don't have their back. How could you let down your camp?"

Some nodded their heads in agreement.

Some looked at her like she had grown three heads.

And the rest did nothing.

Piper spoke up. "She's right." All eyes were on her now. "We aren't trying to put you through the guilt trip, but you aren't even trying. Show them you're better than this."

Silena felt her heart swell with pride. That girl was one Aphrodite girl she had never expected to see. She then began to walk toward her, stepping over shoes and hands again.

"What's your name?" Silena asked her.

"Me?" Piper pointed at herself.

"No the tooth fairy, Dumpster Queen." Drew snorted sarcastically.

Piper threw a glare at Drew.

Silena whipped around and said, "Don't talk to your sister like that. Do you really treat each other like that?" she asked incredulously. "You're technically blood related and you talk to each other like that? What happened to the real love? Not the useless one that you can easily throw away but the kind that truly bonds together? What happened to that, seriously? It was here before I…left. And now it's completely gone!"

Drew shrunk back in her couch with a pouting scowl on her face. She disliked it when Piper took over, but now that this chic was talking down to them like they were doing something horrible, she really hated it.

Silena turned back around to Piper.

"Um…Piper." She responded.

"Piper…" Silena echoed. It was quiet again and Piper knew that they were wasting time.

"What are you guys still doing here? Get out of your sweatpants and into your armor and fight against Gaea!" Piper said.

Lacey stood on one chair and pointed a finger in the air.

"WE'LL FIGHT FOR LOVE!" she screamed.

"AND PEACE!" One replied from the crowd.

"FOR INDEPENDENCE!"

"C'mon, you guys! Our camp needs us more than ever!" Lacey screamed.

"YEAH!" Everyone squealed as they piled out of the back of the Big House, heading to the armory to suit up.

That left Piper alone with Silena.

Silena stared down at the white, wooden floors sadly. She scuffed her shoe as if it would be the last time she would be in it.

Which it technically was, Piper noted.

Silena took a deep breath and said, "It's good to be back."

Piper chuckled. "I bet,"

Silena smiled. "You're wiser than the others," she said.

Piper's face flushed. She never had a compliment about being an Aphrodite girl unless if it was about being drop-dead gorgeous.

"Thanks," she murmured. "So…you uh…were the last counselor, right?" Piper asked her.

Silena nodded. She then placed a hand on Piper's shoulder. "Hey, you wouldn't mind if we paired up as counselors for today, would you? It's been so long…" her voice cracked. "And I only have one day," she slipped her hand back to her side.

"No, of course I don't mind." Piper said. It was odd for her to be talking to someone from the past of Camp Half Blood. Especially someone who had been very well known. Piper felt like she could relate to her, there was something she felt that made it feel like her and Silena really were sisters—from both sides of the family. Silena looked so strong and independent that Piper was jealous and really enjoyed looking up to her.

Piper immediately put Silena on her good list and smiled empathetically at Silena, who was beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry," Silena choked and she tried to wipe away the tears.

Piper could understand. If you were here for years and years, growing stronger and more attached, creating very strong friendships with several people and even loving someone so much and then to have to sacrifice all of that and then regret it, apologizing before experiencing death…Piper couldn't even imagine.

Piper didn't feel awkward or strange as she put a soothing arm around Silena's shoulder like they've been friends forever.

"Hey," she said softly, "it's okay."

Silena nodded, but couldn't help but keep crying. Everything reminded her of everything from her past. The smell, the sight, the feel. It was all too strong to her. She missed it deeply. She missed waking up in the mornings and seeing the bright sunshine, the exotic birds chirping and crowing from the forest. Then to go to archery and sword fighting with Annabeth and the Stoll Brothers. To go to Greek Mythology with Clarisse and then meet up at the Pavilion for lunch with Charlie. She even missed going up the climbing wall, almost dying. She wished she could stay, and grow old with Charlie…

Silena finally stopped crying. "You're right; it's just…" she trailed off, knowing Piper knew quite well what she was going to say.

Piper nodded. "How about we go back out now?"

Silena looked at Piper and then hugged her. "You're so nice to me it doesn't even feel like we just met!"

"Well you are my sister,"

Silena pulled back and grinned at Piper, her tears completely gone then.

She's independent and strong, Piper noted. Her heartstrings got into a twist as she felt like she had a real family now. This was why she was chosen from Aphrodite. The first time she had been introduced to the cabin, she wondered what was so special about it. But now she knew.

"How about we go back out there now?" Silena asked.

"You just read my mind."

They jogged back out of the Big House, excited to see their cabin fighting alongside the camp, conquering the monsters like their true selves.

But then Piper saw Jason collapse to the ground, the monster in front of him ready to attack.

* * *

**And I'm back you guys! Spanish project over and I had to come up with this chapter on my own..but it's pretty good I guess. Tell me what you think because I seriously feel like I'm going into this blind. Nobody's telling me what they think and I'm confused on what to do! XO **

**Anywho, please review! **

**I think that rhymed...Oo**


	9. Exploding Pink Glitter

**I am incredibly sorry for all of you followers who have been waiting for this story. I know it has been A VERY LONG TIME since I've last updated. I put this story off so I could do others. I lost a little bit of encouragement for this story, but now, I'm back! :) I am also incredibly sorry for this very short chapter, but it's also very funny. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The monster that had been standing in front of Beckendorf suddenly exploded and what was in its spot was a spot of burnt grass.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed and jumped back. He looked around to see where the source of that explosion had come from. He spotted the ship in the background, its canons at the ready. "Whoa," he repeated, though now gentle, and then said, "Cool," he made his way through the fighting crowd to this ship.

A girl with choppy brown hair ran into him.

"Oh, sorry!" He said.

"Jason!" She exclaimed. "Excuse me!" she shoved past him and sprinted to a blond boy lying in the grass.

He watched her and then ran off towards the ship. He climbed on board and his eyes glazed over in amazement. He's never seen anything like this. He felt a connection to this ship and suddenly had the urge to build something. Standing in front of him, was a small boy, about his age, with really curly hair that stuck out in twenty different directions and a tool belt wrapped around in the loops of his jeans.

"We need more ammo!" He yelled and then his eyes landed on Beckendorf. He stepped towards him. "Hey, dude—do I know you?"

Beckendorf shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know you."

The boy cocked his head to the side. "I haven't seen you before. Who are you?"

"The name's Beckendorf—Charles Beckendorf."

The guy's eyes widened. "What? _You're_ Beckendorf?"

"Yeah—but," Beckendorf scoffed a laugh and shrugged again. "I still don't know you."

"No, but I know you."

"Who are you?"

"Leo; Leo Valdez," he took out his hand for Beckendorf to shake. He shook it reluctantly.

"Who's your godly parent?" he asked.

Leo answered, "Hephaestus. So we're half-brothers,"

"Hmm. I guess we are," Beckendorf tilted his head a little, as if to be suspicious.

"So, you wanna help out? We could use your help. I hear you're the greatest blacksmith in camp," Leo said with a grin, but then it faltered. "Well…used to be."

Beckendorf chuckled. "Thanks." He didn't mention about the 'used to' part. He laid a hand on the railing. "So who built this ship anyways? This is beautiful."

Leo blushed. "Well, I did. I call it the Argo II. Thank you—thank you very much." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Beckendorf raised an eyebrow at Leo, and thought, _he is one weird kid. _"Oh, really now? So I guess that makes you the better blacksmith around here." He clapped his hand on Leo's shoulder. "You stole my thunder,"

Leo stammered. "W-well, I didn't mean to. I didn't know I had to make this ship before I did—I'm real sorry about that—"

Beckendorf let go of him and threw back his head, laughing. "Don't sweat it, kid. I'm just messin' with you."

Leo smoothed down his shirt with shaky hands. "Oh…aha, right."

"So what kind of stations do you have around here?" Beckendorf asked as he walked away, his eyes wandering around the ship.

"Well, we have the canons down below and up here, as you can see, we've got the Huntresses and some of the wounded with bow and arrows—oh, that reminds me, you may wanna duck." Leo said as he crouched.

"What?" Beckendorf asked whirled around to face him. Leo grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down just as something whizzed over his head. It was an arrow as all the archers had shot at once.

"Wow," Leo said, his eyes glowing as they stood back up again. "That was _so_ freaking close,"

Beckendorf shrugged. "Well, I can't die again. It wouldn't have really hurt me."

Leo shifted his feet awkwardly. "Yeah…true…"

"So where do you want me at, Captain?"

Leo looked up at him with twinkling eyes. "Captain?"

"Yeah, you're the one giving orders around here, aren't you?" Beckendorf asked.

"Uh—um, yeah," Leo spluttered. He couldn't believe that this legend of Camp Half-Blood was asking _him_ to give _him_ orders and _calling him Captain_. He liked it—but didn't ever think that this would happen to him.

"Well? Where do you want me at?"

"What's your favorite kind tactics you like to use?" Leo asked as he narrowed his eyes on Beckendorf.

Beckendorf smirked. "Good question. If you really know me, and we really are half-brothers, then what kind of tactics do _you think_ I like to use?"

Leo paused. He wasn't sure what to say, there were so many choices. So he tried to give his most truthful answer: "Well, in my opinion," he rested a hand on his own chest, gesturing to himself. "I like to use the Greek fire and the bombs. What do you say about that?"

Beckendorf stared at him for a scrutinizing long time and Leo was starting to think he gave the wrong answer. Maybe that's how he died and now bombs are a touchy subject for him?

But then he laughed and clapped a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Well, Leo, I'd have to say that you really do know me that well."

Beckendorf thought about his last moments—because he sacrificed himself and blew up the ship. If he was able to do it then, then heck, he was going to do it now.

Leo grinned and released a breath of relief.

* * *

"Jason!" Piper cradled his body lying on the ground. His eyes were closed, and his breathing shallow. "No! You're not dead! You're fine!"

"Piper, I—" And then he cut off, his body going slack.

She stared for a while, studying his face. This couldn't be happening, she thought. Not now—why? He'd done so much, this can't be the end—

"Jason…no…" she said.

Piper felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Silena. Silena opened her mouth to say something, but then her brow furrowed and she tilted her head to the side. "What?"

Piper looked back down and saw the ends of Jason's lips tugging upwards. He peeked one eye open.

"Gotchya," he said.

She scowled and punched him in the arm and pushed him off of her. "Really? Don't you ever do that to me _again!_"

He sat up. "Sorry, Pipes," he kissed her cheek.

She sighed as her heart leapt forward when his lips came into contact with her skin. He pulled back, those bright electric eyes wide and twinkling from the sun, his eyebrows lightly pulled upward, his mouth firm, but soft as his bottom lip stuck out, making his scar curve. She couldn't resist his apology or the light smile and she turned her head.

Only to get a good look of the war that was happening everywhere around them. Swords clashed, screams echoed, and delighted roars of monsters filled the air. She couldn't stand it—this was never going to end.

"What else can we do?" She asked softly and Jason got up, helping her to her feet as well.

He sighed, his breath catching as if to answer, but then he didn't say anything, which told Piper that he didn't know the answer either.

"There's nothing else we can—"

Suddenly, a scream erupted and cut into the throng of war sounds. It was louder than the rest, and shriller, and half-bloods wouldn't have cared because they've all heard screams, but this one was coated with the word: "STOP."

Jason's sword clattered to the ground, turning into a coin before it softly padded against the ground. He stammered and blinked, coming to his senses and then bent down to pick it up. Piper glanced sideways at him, but then she looked back at where the voice came from.

Even the monsters stopped—that was how powerful this voice was.

The scream carried on for a while more, but then stopped abruptly for the person to breathe. And standing in the throng of enemies, was Drew Tanaka. Her mouth was pulled tight and angry and her eyebrows angrily stressed together. Her fists were on her boney hips, her feet separated at shoulder-length. Her chest rose and fell fast, like she was breathing heavily. She was definitely mad.

The rest of the Aphrodite cabin was behind her, all of them angry, but their eyes red like they'd been crying. Some were still crying, though no one knew why.

"Which one of you ugly idiots," she screamed, "destroyed our cabin?! Huh?! Explain to me right this second!" Her voice had charm speak poured into it.

A chorus of, "Um…not me," rang through—Jason being one of them—but some of the giants and monsters stopped, looking confused and blinked. They awkwardly shifted their scaly, slimy, disgusting feet and hesitantly raised their hands, admitting that they had done it.

Drew only looked even madder, her breathing going faster and her jaw clenched. She wrinkled her nose up and screamed, "YOU UGLY, STUPID, MEAT-HEADS! YOU DESTROYED OUR ONE DIRECTION POSTER!" She thrust out her finger. "APHRODITE CABIN—_ATTACK!_"

And they poised their bow and arrows, but they weren't just arrows—they were cylinder-shaped containers with pink stuff filled inside of it. They released it and those shiny, pink containers flew through the air, and landed on the monsters. Then they exploded with pink glitter covering the monster they touched.

The monsters were confused at first and they lifted their fingers to their eye, rubbing the pads of their fingers together, wondering what this pink substance is and why the cabin seemed to imply that it was dangerous.

Suddenly, one monster that was half woman and half snake began to scream and writhe and she twisted in an ugly, abnormal way. She tried to scratch the glitter off of her burning skin, but it didn't work—she only spread it around _more_. Her dying scream echoed in the air and she abrupt into gold dust, some leftover pink glitter floating through the air where she once was.

Then, simultaneously, every monster covered with the glitter blew up. The rest stood there, dumbstruck, and they didn't even have time to think before the Aphrodite cabin screamed out their different war cries:

"FOR NIALL!"

"FOR HARRY!"

"FOR LIAM!"

"FOR ZAYN!"

"FOR LOUIS!"

And then all at once, they charged.

"Huh," Jason said. "I never thought I'd see this day."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper asked.

"That that band, One Direction, would actually be a reason for war."

Piper chuckled dryly. "You have _no idea_."

* * *

**See...I told you. Very short. But if you'd like for more of this story, please review! And I kind of already have the ending in mind...so if you'd like anything else to be written in this story, please review that as well. :) I would love to hear your suggestions and comments!**


End file.
